


In The Closet

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's fed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this came from, I swear.

**Disclaimer: No time for a disclaimer. I have to watch Steve hard at work mopping my floors.**

**************

Steve's fed up already at the flirting he's noticed over the past two months. 

It's late, almost 10pm, and Chin's only just left, and the place is empty. 

The sneaky SEAL lures Kono and Jenna into the supply closet and locks them in, explaining that things are going to progress as they should, ignoring the screaming and cursing directed at him, not to mention the banging on the door. 

As Steve turns around, he collides with Danny, who opens his mouth. 

Steve puts his finger to his lips, listening, and after a few minutes he hears nothing - the women obviously noticed the table set for a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles, linen napkins, a fine vintage of wine and a pan of lasagna. He wonders how long before they notice the air mattress covered with satin sheets and rose petals, fluffy pillows and massage oil. Steve's a romantic, although nobody would ever guess it. 

One minute later they hear a shriek of "JENNA!" followed by a loud moan of, "OH, KONO, YES!" and Steve can't help the smug smile.

Steve's smile becomes almost like that of a predator as he faces Danny. "So, now that they're **in** the closet, don't you think it's about time we came **out**?"

Danny blinks at him, thoroughly confused. "Huh?" 

"God, you're dense." Steve grabs Danny by the tie and pulls him close, taking Danny's hand in his and pressing it against his hard-on. "Do you get it now, Jersey?"

"Yeah, I do," Danny murmurs as he squeezes Steve's cock, "and I only have one question for you."

"Ask away, baby." Steve licks his lips. "What's your question?"

Danny removes his hand, grabs Steve by the shirt and drags him to the floor, straddling his lap. He frames Steve's face in his palms and kisses him.

Steve is kissed senseless, his clothes stripped from his body as he does the same for Danny, the two making love on the floor. Panting and out of breath from an orgasm that hit him like a tsunami, he finally gains the presence of mind to speak. "Danny, baby, you never asked your question."

Danny kisses his way down Steve's body, feeling Steve's cock growing hard again. He glances up, smirking. "What took you so long?"

Steve wants to answer him, and tries to formulate a response, but then Kono's voice is heard again - "JENNA, THERE, OH GOD, RIGHT THERE!"

"Let's see if we can drown them out," Danny says, and within two minutes they can hear the sound of Steve's voice in Canada.

**FIN**


End file.
